Ice Patch
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: UES snow is one for the ages. This time it isn't any different. School is canceled and the King and Queen are bored. So, being them they make the most out of it. Ice skating and all. Chuck/Blair! Very Fluffy One-Shot! Enjoy and Please Review!


Ice Patch

Summary: UES snow is one for the ages. This time it isn't any different. School is canceled and the King and Queen are bored. So, being them they make the most out of it. Ice skating and all. Chuck/Blair One-Shot! Fluffied!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Rating: T

A/N: This is complete fluff in my humble opinion! Has some banter, love, and all around things we want and deserve our CB to have! I hope everyone enjoys and Please Review!

Special Dedication: This one is to my Alice aka ATE! Because early is the worly! You are truly awesome and I hope you are satisfied with the outcome! And if you aren't I am sure I will know! Haha! *insert heart* *kisses and hugs*

~*~*~*~

Those who love deeply never grow old; they may die of old age, but they die young.

- Sir Arthur Pinero

~*~*~*~

An eighteen-year-old Chuck Bass turned over to his other side. Flannels were very hard to turn in. He pulled his head out from the covers.

7:19 a.m.

He saw his curtains still pulled and he knew he looked of curiosity.

He heard a loud knock from his door that jolted him upwards.

"Good morning Charles." His father greeted him. He was in a good mood. Weird.

"Morning father." He looked to his father who was now opening the curtains.

"No school today."

Chuck looked up at this. "Really? Why?"

"Snowing. Roads are bad." Bart told him.

"Interesting." Chuck looked down at his purple flannels.

Bart shook his head. "By the way," his father smirked at him, "Waldorf called."

Chuck smiled sheepishly.

His father didn't need an explanation.

~*~*~*~

Blair heard her phone ring. She did not want to deal with Serena again. Why wouldn't she go ice-skating! They always did when they were younger.

Chuck Bass was calling. So she answered on the third ring. You know to seem, not needy.

"Early wake up call Waldorf. I heard you called at 6: 54."

She gasped. "How did you know that?"

"Father."

He took a bite of his toast.

"I might of given you a call."

"Need anything in particular?" He was bored with this conversation.

She could tell he was bored. "Want to hang out?"

He almost spit out his orange juice. "Can you repeat that?"

She sighed aggravated. "Whatever. You heard me, Bass."

"Say it nicely and maybe, I will grace you with my presence."

She didn't respond.

Silence.

He gave in, plus Nathaniel couldn't hang out.

"I'll be there soon."

She hung up and quickly went to find a cute outfit.

~*~*~*~

"Mister Chuck." Dorota greeted him at the door.

"Dorota, looking beautiful today."

She blushed.

"Miss Blair is in the closet."

He didn't understand. "In the closet?"

Dorota nodded.

He quickly moved past the maid and went to find Blair in the "closet".

Once, finding the closet he noticed Blair trying to find a jacket.

"Morning Bass." She was still searching.

He didn't know how she knew he was behind her.

"Waldorf."

She found the black one she was looking for. "Ready to go?"

He nodded unsure what he was getting himself into.

They said their goodbyes to Dorota and entered the elevator.

"What is your plan, Waldorf?"

She smirked. "Ice-skating!"

He turned to her, eyes very wide.

~*~*~*~

"Are you sure this is safe?" Chuck asked wobbly legged.

Blair rolled her eyes. For being a god in bed, his ice skating skills were lacking.

"Just move one leg and then the next." Blair skated over to him quickly.

Chuck looked at her and pouted. "Blair-"

She pushed him away before he could say one more negative thing.

Bad idea.

Chuck Bass was flying. It was official. Blair's eyes went wide as his clad body collided with a wall, that surrounded the small ice rink.

She heard cursing.

"Chuck! Are you okay?" She was there in mere seconds.

"Fuck off Waldorf!" He didn't mean it, but this was officially torture.

She scrunched her nose up. "Fine, I won't help you up." She skated off.

"Shit," he muttered.

Chuck Bass was on his back and he could not get up to save his life. He was doomed.

So he waited till he knew she would miss him.

She came back in around four minutes.

~*~*~*~

"I think I look like a marshmallow." She stated with her big black jacket. She did in a way look like a marshmallow. He would never say anything thing though.

He was silent.

She gasped.

"Whatever Bass. At least I have a blackmail on you."

He turned to his marshmallow friend. "And what would that be?" He challenged her.

"Your skating skills are lacking and every _real_ man can ice skate. Oh wait, not Chuck Bass though." She wore a smug smile.

He couldn't think of anything clever at the moment.

She smirked.

~*~*~*~

"Why are you making us walk?" Blair asked.

"It's nice outside."

She berated the comment. It was freezing outside. He was crazy.

"And why in Central Park?" She was beyond confused, not that she didn't love parks.

Before one more word could be said, Blair felt something hard and wet hit her head. A snowball?

She turned around to look at Chuck who was standing looking up at the sky innocently.

Not funny.

"Bass!"

He turned to her. Then in a spur of a moment decision he decided to do something else, he ran full speed towards her and tackled her in the snow.

He was on top of her. She tried to squirm away from him and attack him, but all she felt was him tickling her. She tried not to laugh, but fits of laughter came out.

He was satisfied with her laugh that he stopped and rolled off her.

They were one of the only one's in Central Park. Blair liked it this way.

She turned to him. "I like it this way. Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck alone for once."

He smiled to himself. "It is quite peaceful in wet snow, that I am pretty sure is making my ass wet." He scrunched his nose.

She rolled her eyes. She then got a bright idea of her own. She rolled so she was now on top of him.

Smart girl, he thought. "Waldorf-"

He was about to say something smarmy, but her soft lips captured his and he was on cloud nine.

~*~*~*~

"What should we do now?" Blair asked him.

They were walking down the streets of New York City trying to find somewhere to go. After a full on snow fight and Blair winning by default, they both wanted to go on another adventure.

Chuck thought for a moment. He really didn't want this day to end. Who knew one day off school could be so fun? Not him.

Chuck looked down. Her arms were looped through his and he was content.

"I think I have an idea."

Blair was officially in a muddle of goop from Chuck Bass sweetness.

~*~*~*~

"Why are we at the grocery store?"

She was beyond confused.

"What's your favorite meal?" He asked her while he looked at the veggie chips.

"Um, Dorota's chicken noodle soup."

Weird question.

"Do you know the ingredients?" He looked at her.

She scrunched her face. "I think."

"Perfect, get the stuff."

~*~*~*~

"Dorota! I need a favor!"

Blair was in the kitchen. She had sent Chuck to the living room to play the piano he so loved.

"Yes, Miss Blair."

"I need you to get my mother and Cyrus out for the night?" Blair was trying to persuade Dorota.

"Miss Blair.."

"Dorota! I need-" Blair was reasoning with her.

Chuck then entered the room, knowing full and well she would need back up.

Chuck smirked. "We need some alone time."

He tried to explain to the maid.

Dorota's eyes went wide. "Alone-"

He nodded.

Blair nodded as well.

Dorota dared to ask. "You two an item?"

Their eyes went wide.

"Dorota!"

"Okay, I see what I can do!"

She walked away from them and had a pleasant smile on her face.

~*~*~*~

She had somehow managed to get the Waldorf-Rose's plus one (Dorota) to go out for the night. How? Mister Chuck, Dorota's soft spot.

And now she was wearing an apron, something only housewives did. She was not a housewife.

"I don't know how to cook it though." She stirred the soup.

Chuck was working on the desert, which was just angel food cake with strawberries. He'd suggested just chocolate sauce, but that had been a no go.

"Just smell the soup." He turned to look at her.

She put her nose to it.

He laughed.

"I think it's done. Taste it." She took a spoon full and put it up to his mouth.

He tasted it. "OW! Hot! Waldorf!"

"It's done."

His tongue was burning; she was in fits of giggles.

~*~*~*~

After dinner, Chuck and Blair had made their way to the couch, which was in front of the fireplace. Blair was cuddled into him warm body and was _very_ content.

Chuck eyes were becoming heavy as he felt Blair's small fingers drawing circles on his lower arm.

"Chuck," she whispered to him.

"Hmm."

"Thank you for today." She said in a low tone.

He open his eyes and the light put a perfect glow on her already perfect features.

"No, thank you."

He kissed her temple and they both made their way to sleep.

~*~*~*~

He felt something shake him and that's when he saw Dorota above him. Where was he?

"Mister Chuck." She said quietly to him.

He noticed Blair still curled up in him.

Dorota only smiled. "I think it is more comfortable in Miss Blair's room."

He nodded not really comprehending.

~*~*~*~

Chuck got up carefully, trying not to wake Blair.

He saw her move to a hugging position and he tried not to laugh.

His first thought was that he needed to wake her so she could go to her room by herself, but being so in love with one he decided against. He lifted her carefully and Dorota pointed to the direction he already knew so well.

He nodded to the maid and took Blair up the winding staircase.

Once, in her room, he laid her down carefully on her bed and got extra blankets. He adjusted in the bed, because there was no way he was going out in the cold. He hated the cold.

So he put his arms around her and brought her close.

He kissed her shoulder and then drifted off into a mindless sleep.

~*~*~*~

Blair turned over and she was met with a hard body. Her eyes darted open and she saw Chuck, sleeping peacefully.

She then turned to the nightstand.

7:30 a.m.

Dorota had left a small note.

_Dear Miss Blair,_

_Saw Mister Chuck and you on the couch. Told him to take to your room, looks like he stayed. School closed again. Breakfast is ready._

Blair giggled to herself.

She then turned to Chuck again and saw his eyes fluttering open.

He murmured.

"Schools out again."

He did a happy dance in his mind.

She then scooted closer, and then she pulled the covers over her head and his and kissed him.

She planned on being in bed the rest of the day with him, plus more ice-skating, and snowball fights.

Only a day suited for the King and Queen of the Upper East Side.


End file.
